Familiarisation
Familiarisation is a Distraction and Diversion. It is based on Summoning and was released on 16 February 2010. To start this Distraction and Diversion the player has to talk to Pikkupstix in Taverley, who can teach players the art of Summoning. Pikkupstix needs players to go to the spirit plane, the home of all Summoning creatures, and gather resources from it, from which the druids create spirit shards. The player has to find the one currently active small Summoning obelisk and mentally project themselves into the spirit plane. Pikkupstix will tell the player he has an apprentice, Pikkenmix, who knows which small Summoning obelisk is currently active. The player has to find the small obelisk and enter the spirit plane with the help of Pikkenmix. There, assuming the shape of a Summoning familiar, they need to gather as many piles of raw shards as possible while avoiding certain other familiars. An obelisk will only remain active for 20 minutes after which it will become inactive. The active obelisk changes every two hours. Participation in this Distraction and Diversion is limited to once per week. (Note: if you happen to see an active obelisk before you've spoken to Pikkupstix about it, you can go ahead and talk to Pikkenmix and enter the spirit plane.) Familiarisation has no requirements, not even the Wolf Whistle quest which is an introduction to Summoning. However it would be of benefit to complete the quests Fishing Contest, Underground Pass, Heroes' Quest, Lost City, and partial completion of Lunar Diplomacy and Eadgar's Ruse. These quests grant access to a greater number of Summoning obelisks, any of which could become the next active obelisk. Since the obelisk changes every 2 hours, and only stays active for 20 minutes, it is most likely that there is no obelisk active at the time. The best way to find out when an obelisk is active is to open the Adventures interface and select the Minigames tab, from here you can select D&Ds from the drop down menu and see in real time when the next obelisk event will be active. Travel to Taverley Pikkupstix is in the Summoning shop in Taverley. There are several ways to contact him: * Home Teleport to Taverley and run east. * Home Teleport to Falador and run west. * If your Player Owned House is in Taverley, you can teleport to your house, then proceed to run east. * If you are using Lunar Spells, you can use the NPC Contact spell to talk to Pikkupstix. * After the quest Love Story, a player can use a Chisel with a Teleport to house tablet to make a Taverley tablet * While there is an active Familiarisation obelisk, all small obelisks in Runescape will glitter and allow teleportation directly to Pikkupstix. This also means that for the 20 minutes the obelisk is active, a player can have easy access to a large obelisk for infusing pouches. Gameplay While playing you will be summoned as a random familiar and will have to hunt around for raw shards. The game will end when one of the following occurs: # You have collected 60 raw shards. # Your mental focus reaches 0. # You have been there for 20 minutes. As soon as you enter the spirit plane, there will be two types of familiars opposed to your form that will instantly recognise you as an enemy within their plane of existence. The longer you remain within the spirit plane, more types of familiars will start to see through your disguise and recognise you as an imposter. If you pass too close to any familiars that will recognise you (these are depicted at the top of the screen) they will drain some of your mental focus and your presence within the spirit plane will weaken. Your level of focus is tracked by the bar on the left-hand side of the screen. When this has completely worn down, you will lose focus and your consciousness will return to your body on RuneScape, next to Pikkenmix, exactly where you last parked it, along with as many piles of raw shards as you managed to collect. Your current level of mental focus can also roughly be gauged by the colour draining from your form in the spirit plane. Mental projection like this takes a lot of effort, so you will only be able to stay in the spirit plane for a maximum of twenty minutes from when you first entered, and your run energy will very rapidly drain. That is, unless the native familiars cause you to lose focus or if you find all sixty piles of raw shards first. Strategies Run energy decreases very quickly as a Familiar. You can gain an advantage by taking a dip in the Salt-water Spring in the Oo'glog Spa if you have completed As a First Resort... This will give you unlimited run energy for a short while. In this case, you can basically disregard your hunters and run continuously, gaining the shards; you will collect your limit long before your focus runs out. Don't run about randomly, try to develop an effective pattern, such as circling the outskirts and collecting all shards in sight, then finish with the centre area. This will help ensure you don't miss any, and get forced to randomly run around looking. Also remember that you have more than enough time to get the maximum number of shards (60), so take your time and avoid all your opponents shown at the top of the screen (more important to those without infinite run energy). Another helpful strategy is to play in fullscreen or resizable mode, instead of fixed. This allows the player to see a greater area but not more shards and familiars. Obelisk locations Oppositions In the Spirit Realm, your mental energy will be drained by other spirits, depending on your form in the Spirit Realm. If you stay in the Spirit Realm for a time, more spirits will try to drain your energy. A message appears warning you of this and a picture of the spirit appears at the top of your screen. A maximum of six types of spirits would hunt the player. These are the spirits that will always hunt you, from the beginning of the game. Rewards Once you have completed your time in the spirit plane you have the chance to gear up for your triple charm reward by going back to Pikkupstix or Pikkenmix. If you choose ingredients, you'll receive a Box of summoning ingredients of items that can be used to infuse pouches. What items you receive, and in what quantity, is based upon how many piles of raw shards you managed to collect from the spirit plane. If you choose triple charms, you will be given a charm drop enhancer. When the charm drop enhancer is used, for a maximum of forty minutes of in-game time, any charm drops that you receive (including Obsidian and Abyssal Charms, but not Talon beast charms) will be tripled. Each shard collected is worth 40 seconds, and the total time is rounded to the nearest minute. You will receive a warning at 5 and at 1 minute before your time runs out. Charms received from killing Bork or Ork legions will not be tripled, nor will the charm reward from a mystery box. Note that elder charm drops are not benefited from familiarisation, it may be an oversight. If you enter the spirit plane again before taking your reward, you will only be able to keep a maximum of thirty piles of raw shards from your previous trip. Therefore if you already have gathered a substantial amount of shards (60 or close to that amount) , it is more efficient to collect your reward, rather than wasting time on this again. Remember that you can only help and claim a reward one week after your "last participation". Maximising charms Players who choose triple charms should begin killing monsters with high frequency charm drops, such as waterfiends. Before claiming your reward, make sure you prepared with necessary items such as armour, teleports, food and potions, so that minimal time is spent banking or gearing up - and of course your charming imp or legendary pet if you have one. For more information see the charm gathering and obtaining charms sections. Music * A Familiar Feeling nl:Familiarisation Category:Repeatable events Category:Wikia Game Guides activities